The Things a Pheonix Can Do
by SherlockReid
Summary: "Think of a moment when you were scared," Charles instructs, "And then turn that fear into power." Realistically doing this the day after Jean has a nightmare isn't a good plan, but Charles didn't know of the nightmare. Jean did as instructed, the invisible shock wave she sent out covered the entire mansion. It was an hour before anyone woke up from the blast. Jean was first.
1. Chapter 1

Today's training was a one-to-one set up. Kurt and Peter were practicing at speed, Scott and Raven were working on hand-to-hand combat, Storm and Hank were looking at how best to use Storm's weather powers, and Jean and Charles were, as usual, trying to work on controlling and assessing Jean's powers.

"Think of a moment when you were scared," Charles instructs, "And then turn that fear into power."

Realistically doing this the day after Jean has a nightmare isn't a good plan, but Charles didn't know of the nightmare. Jean did as instructed, the invisible shock wave she sent out covered the entire mansion. It was an hour before anyone woke up from the blast. Jean was first.

"Professor, are you okay?" Jean asked walking towards the chair, "Woah," Jean gasped.

The professor in the chair was female, and slowly waking up. Jean looked down at herself, or rather himself as Jean was now male.

"Professor," Jean tried again before being cut off by a shout of "Holy shit" from down the corridor. Peter was awake then.

Once everyone woke up, Charles gathered them in the dining room.

"Right," the Professor started, "I'm sure everyone is equally shocked by this accident however we should not blame Jean for it. We weren't to know what would happen. For now classes are cancelled and I suggest we borrow clothes from each other to be more suitably attired then go the mall and get some new clothes."

"What about names?" Scott asked.

"We'll keep the same ones to avoid confusion," Charles decided.

Thirty minutes later they were all in cars heading to the mall, with Peter, Scott, Kurt and Hank in Jean's clothes, Charles in clothes belonging to Storm and Storm and Jean in some of Scott's (Raven just changed their appearance).

Peter stuck with Hank at the mall, she'd decided girl Peter could wear the same clothes as guy Peter, except one issue.

"Hank," Peter called, "How do I stop these," she waved her hands in front of her chest, "moving so much? They're gonna be a nightmare for running."

"Well, erm, we'll get you a proper bra," Hank replied nervous as ever, "We'll go there next as they're awkward to size," Hank decided choosing some clothes off the rail, mostly blouses and smart pants, that was kinda Hank's style. They paid for Hank's clothes and headed to find a bra shop. Upon entry Hank quickly found an assistant and asked for a sizing, Peter did the same. Whilst doing the sizing, the assistant, Clare, asked Hank her name, she quickly replied Hetty which made Peter, who said her name was Petra laugh so much. As the two set about looking Peter couldn't help notice how expensive this shit was.

"Hank," she whispered, "Why's this shit so expensive? Like isn't it a necessity?" She looked at the $40 label on the heavy duty 34B sports bra in her hand, which Hank had assured her would withstand running.

"I don't know kid, I don't know," Hank sighed grabbing two plain bras in a 36D and telling Peter to grab another sports bra.

"Holy cow $100?" Peter gasped.

"I can assure you they're good quality," the cashier smiled.

"Oh don't worry about her," Hank laughed paying, then to Peter, "It's your stupid running ones that cause the problems Petra."

"Sorry for wanting to keep fit Hetty," Peter argued back as they left.

They headed for food. Thirty minutes and three BigMacs later for Peter, the others joined them at the MacDonalds.

"Peter, stop eating," Hank warned, "You're supposed to be a lady."

"But I'm hungry," Peter moaned, "Do ladies starve?"

"No, but they also don't eat three BigMacs in a row."

"Four," Peter corrected going to buy another.

"Why don't girls eat four BigMacs in a row?" Peter asked as he sat back down.

"Because they think that guys don't like it," Jean replied.

"Why'd they care?" She asked.

"Because girls want guys to like them, just like guys want girls to like them," Jean explained.

"So everything girls do is related to getting guys to like you?" Scott enquired.

"Pretty much," Storm answered.

"Interesting," was all Hank had to say on the matter.

Upon returning to the mansion they all separated to get changed into their new clothes.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Hello?" Hank called.

"It's Peter."

"One second," Hank finished buttoning her shirt.

"What's up?" She asked opening the door.

"I can't get the stupid thing off."

She could see the frustration in Peter's eyes, as she stood as the door sports bra in hand.

"You've just got to undo the hooks," Hank explained, welcoming Peter in.

"Hooks? Jean put it on."

"Have you seriously never taken a girls bra off, Peter?" Hank sighed, as she pulled Peter's shirt off and unhooked her bra.

"No," Peter said dejectedly, "sliding her arms out of the thing, "But I hoped you had."

"Hank could see her looking at the complicated sports bra, "Here," she said, holding a hand out. As Hank manoeuvred Peter's arms into the sports bra and hooked it up he could never have predicted that Peter's next words would be "But I've taken off a guy's underwear so I guess it's the equivalent kinda thing." Then Peter pulled on her shirt, thanked Hank and dashed off to join the others for movies in the lounge.

Hank joined them a little later, and by the end of the night Jean and Scott were crushed together in the arm chair, Storm, Raven and Kurt were sat side by side on the larger sofa, stretching after sitting still for so long, and Peter. Well. Peter was on the smaller sofa with Hank, except there was more of Peter on her than the sofa. It had started with Peter leaning her head on Hank's shoulder and Hank resting her's on Peter's head, then Peter had laced her fingers in with Hanks. Currently Peter had both thighs across Hank's, calves on the arm of the sofa and feet over the edge, her head still rested on Hank's shoulder, with Hank's arm around Peter's back holding her hand at the front, and Hank's head still resting on Peter's. Both of them were fast asleep, and Scott was quick to take a few photographs of them. You never know when you may need to blackmail your way out of P.E.

When the two girls woke there was a blanket over them and a crick in their necks.

"Aaah fuck," Peter moaned as she stood up and stretched.

"You do realise Scott will have taken photographs, right?"

"If he tries to blackmail his way out of P.E…" Peter started, though her mind was wondering if he could get copies.

Hank just laughed.

"What's funny?"

"You. You're literally act exactly the same as a girl as you do as a guy. Do you really have no idea how girls are supposed to act?"

"'Course I do, I've got sisters."

"Lorna doesn't count, she's too young."

"Does the twenty six year old, mutant one count?"

"Yes, you have an older sister?"

"No, she's younger than me."

"You said twenty six," Hank questioned.

"Yeah, and I'm twenty six."

"But you've already had your birthday," Hank was still confused.

"So has she," Peter smiled waiting for Hank to catch on.

"Oh!"

"Yeah."

"You're an older twin?"

"Yeah."

"Did you tell Erik?"

"Fuck."

Hank burst out laughing, "Did you tell Charles?"

"Double fuck."

A second bout of laughter arose from Hank.

"You sound hilarious," Peter informed Hank, laughing herself a little, then a voice in their heads informed them to shut up or they'd wake the children, it's 2am. And yes, Charles knows now.

"Back to a single fuck then," Peter smiled.

"Am I supposed to take this off to sleep?" Peter asked as they headed upstairs to the staff corridor.

"You can, or you can keep it on."

"And does it change every day like all other clothes?"

"I think so. But I think you switch between two for a week, then move to a different two for the next week. I don't have that much experience," Hank informed her.

"I might have to get you to help tomorrow," Peter mused before saying goodnight and heading to bed.

Try as she might Hank could not get comfortable in her bed, so gave up and headed next door.

Knock, knock.

No answer.

Knock, knock.

"Eugh, fuck. It's fucking two fucking thirty, this best be fucking good," Peter cursed as she rolled out of bed and wandered to the door.

"Fuck," Hank mumbled as Peter opened the door. She'd not really looked at her when she'd come for help the previous afternoon, but stood in underwear and bra is was hard not to look at the wonder of Peter Maximoff.

"I thought you were a lady?" Peter laughed, welcoming Hank in and closing the door.

"Sorry," Hank apologised, "I couldn't sleep."

"That's cool, you can stop here, but I will fall asleep," Peter warned.

"I wouldn't expect any less," Hank smiled as the smaller girl allowed herself to be enveloped in the taller girl's arms, soon they both fell asleep.

They woke as a tangled mess of limbs and as Peter tried to unwrap a leg from Hank's she fell off the bed.

"Fuckin' small fuckin' bed," she cursed as she righted herself, "Are all beds this small?"

"Mine's a double," Hank confessed.

"Fucking would be," Peter joked, adding, "Next time we'll use yours," before grabbing clean clothes, getting Hank to undo the bra, and heading for a shower.

The shower was quick, like most things with Peter, and she was soon stood, clean sports bra in hand, in front of Hank with a smile on her face.

Hank told her where to put her arms and did up the hooks, "Have I got to do this every day?"

"Probably."

"And what makes you think there'll be a next time?"

"Because I've gotta strong feeling that lady Hank doesn't like sleeping alone. Actually, I think normal Hank doesn't either but he just mans up about it. Not that I'd mind if he turned up unable to sleep. Ah fuck," she suddenly paid attention to Hank, "I forgot you were still here," she grabbed a shirt from the drawer, told Hank not to mess with her shit, then went to find Scott and that photograph.

"Summers," Peter smiled as she arrived in the kitchen, "I know you'll have taken a photograph of Hank and myself sleeping last night. Let me see it please."

"I did no such thing."

"Look I'll give you two easy pass lessons if you gimme the damn photograph."

"You're supposed to be a lady," Scott mocked.

"So are you Summers, so you've gotta be working hard to impress Mr Grey I suppose, no time for blackmail," she turned to leave the kitchen, "The deal's off if I leave the kitchen without that photograph, and I'll just wait until I confiscate it to see it."

"Fine, here," Scott sighed handing over one of the photographs, well she only asked for one.

"Aah that's fuckin' adorable," Peter commented, "I can see why you didn't want to give it to me."

It took a whole week for things to return to normal, and Peter slept in Hank's room for all of it, partly because she wanted to, and party because Hank wanted her to. When the change happened it was sudden and overnight, and when Peter woke up at 3am he just removed the bra over his head whilst heading to pee. He could pull it over his head now there was nothing in the way. Then he re-joined Hank and fell asleep. When Hank awoke he knew Peter had already gotten up once, he'd felt him move but also saw the sports bra on the floor and the boy in underwear in his bed. He decided to just leave Peter to sleep as he got showered, dressed and went for breakfast.

It was less than half an hour before Peter joined him the two of them were obviously the first up but the occasional shouts of the others waking up let Peter know he'd not got long alone with Hank.

"Sowhatdowedonow?" Peter rushed.

Hank had spent enough time around the speedster to know what he'd asked, "What do you want to do?"

"I'd erm I'd liketocarryonsharingyourroomm" Peter confessed before rushing out.

Hank knew he'd find the kid in the library because despite dropping out of high school, he was actually pretty smart. He found him reading a book on prime number families.

"Did you know there is only one sexy prime quintuple?" Peter said aloud as he heard Hank approach.

"Five. Eleven. Seventeen. Twenty three. Twenty nine," Hank replied, "And the reply you ran away from before I could give it, me too."

"Seriously man?" Peter looked up from his book.

"Yes. You were right when you said you had a feeling I didn't like to sleep alone as 'normal Hank', it's just easier with someone else around and as you don't seem to mind, and seem to want it, why not."

"And to clarify, is this one of those bro, hashtag no homo situations you read about?" Peter asked waking over to Hank.

"Not unless you-" Hank was going to finish want to, but Peter was already kissing him.

"Hashtag all the homo," Peter smiled when he finished kissing him, "Now I'm gonna go tell the Professor. Check how many rules we break by having an in-house teacher relationship. But here," he handed Hank a photograph before running off.

It was a photograph of Peter and Hank smiling in their sleep, Hank's arm around Peter holding hands and Peter practically sat on Hank's lap. They were, admittedly, both female in it, but it was a lovely photograph nevertheless. And as Hank smiled at the photograph he heard Charles speak in his mind, "Congratulations."

 **A/N: I may have exaggerated Jean's powers here. I don't know if she could actually genderbend the whole house. But I hope you like the story. and I may make a bonus part where one of the students is looking for Hank and finds out... I'm not sure yet.**

 **Also: I guess I should add some ages. Charles is 46 (Erik would be 46 too but he's not in the story), Raven 42, Hank 32, Peter 26, Scott and Jean 16, Kurt 15 and Ororo 17.**


	2. Bonus

**A/N: Well guess who got bored and couldn't stop thinking about these two. Yep, this girl. So here we have a bonus part, where the students find out. Enjoy x**

Hank and Peter made it to two years of being in a relationship before the students found out. They shared Hank's room and got privacy on evenings and on weekends away collecting new students. For the last six months of it they'd been married. They'd had a Christmas wedding, using the face that most children were home for Christmas, and Scott was now old enough to look after those who were left. It was a small affair just Raven, Charles, Erik, Ms Maximoff and Peter's sisters, and Hank's parents and brother in attendance. None of the students really paid any attention to their teacher's appearance so didn't notice that Hank and Peter now wore bands of silver with small blue sapphires on the third fingers of their left hands. "Silver for me and blue for you," Peter had explained when he designed the rings.

But the students had to find out eventually, the guys had always known it would happen. They just hadn't expected it to take so long.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Hello," Hank called out, it was his room after all.

"Professor McCoy," the voice called back, it was the new girl they'd brought back this weekend. She was called Lucy and had nightmares which caused blackouts over her whole apartment block due to her control of light. She was also eight and missing her dad.

"One second Lucy," he answered grabbing his clothes and getting dressed quickly, whispering to Peter to do the same, pressing the power button on the television and heading to the door. He knew Peter would be dressed instantly, but still glanced back to check before opening the door.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"That's okay," Hank smiled crouching to her level, Peter had flicked the television to some children's movie, "Come and sit with Peter and I, we're watching films."

"Is- Is that Tangled?" she asks, wandering in.

"Sure is Lucy," Peter smiled, "My little sister loves it, and so I know aaall the songs," she sits at the side of him and he wraps his left arm around her.

"Really?"

Hank has never seen a young girl look so excited, he decided it wouldn't be too cliché to think of her as glowing because she actually was. So he settled back down on the bed to the left of Lucy, right arm across Peter's shoulders, with Lucy snuggled between them, laughing at his husband and the little girl singing along to the film.

"Your rings are pretty," she smiled a little later, looking down, "Ooh and they match! Does everyone get matching rings here?" she asked.

"You're the first one to notice them," Peter smiled, but before he could answer her question they were at another song and Lucy was loudly singing along, question long forgotten.

She fell asleep before the end of the film and Peter ran her to her room.

"You're a Disney fan?" Hank asked when he got back.

"Lorna is," Peter smiled, "So Wanda and I sorta became fans too. And hey, were like a living Disney film," Peter joked, "Beauty and the Beast."

"And what makes you a beast?" Hank joked back.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Peter smirked.

The next morning, when they were all gathered for breakfast Lucy remembered her question, "Peeeteeer, you never answered. Do we aaall get rings like yours and Professor McCoy's?"

"Unfortunately, no," Peter frowned, noticing every student in the room look at his hands, a lot of the older ones knowing exactly what a ring there meant, "You might get one similar when you're older. But mine and Hank's are special to us, so you won't get one like ours, sorry." He'd decided there was no point hiding it.

"Now could one of you pass me the orange juice?" He asked.

Jean used her powers to levitate the juice carton to him, and then Charles scolded her for using her powers at the dinner table. She apologised and it was business as usual.

Hank and Peter got the occasional comment from students, most were happy for them, a few from conservative backgrounds asked them questions about two guys being married, but after a week it was as if they'd always been married and it was no big deal.


End file.
